


Stress Relief

by orphan_account



Category: Veep
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy can't relax and it's going to make Dan look bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

“Dan what are you doing?”   
He doesn't answer and just keeps pulling her down one of the as yet indistinguishable corridors in the giant building she now works in. In some ways this place is almost more decadent than the white house, but everything here is sleek and shiny and there’s that lack of history that always shows in places like these so clearly. They reach a closet and he opens the door and steps inside.   
“I'm not going into a closet with you.”  
Her voice is stern. The kind of stern that terrifies Jonah and Gary and Mike and even gives Selina cause for hesitation. In the past it’s had a similar, if slightly subdued, effect on Dan. This time though he just smirks and tugs on her hand, because he’s let go of her arm now and his fingers are wrapped around hers which is far too intimate for perpetually warring colleagues. She wouldn't even call him a friend no matter what was said in a hospital bed that she indirectly placed him in.

“Come on Ames.”  
He’s leaning towards her and the eye contact that they're holding reminds her of the night in the bar and she is not going to make that mistake again. She can’t deny her attraction to him. He’s good looking and smart and fuck if his ruthlessness doesn’t give her some kind of narcissistic thrill in seeing her own nature reflected. She likes to pretend that her type is nice people, non-DC people but for someone whose entire professional career has been built on deceit and trickery she knows she isn't very convincing. If she was going to be totally honest with herself then maybe she'd admit that actually her type is handsome, detached and devoid of any real morals. There’s something serious in his eyes and he’s breathing heavily. As Amy takes him in a pink flush spreads up his neck. She goes into the closet.

He shuts the door behind them and then the only light is coming from a small window high up on the wall.   
“What are we doing here Dan?”  
“I wanted to help you relax.”  
“By kidnapping me?”  
He smirks again and slides his hand up her arm. She can feel the hairs on her skin standing on end and the air is heavy between them as he leans in closer.  
“Well I admit that the first part of my plan was a bit unorthodox but I personally think that you'll enjoy the second part better.”  
He lifts his other hand to her face in a gesture that in any other human being Amy would classify as gentle or tender but from Dan is somehow insincere. She’s running the pro and con list in her head but the stress really must be getting to her because her brain is getting stuck on insignificant details like the way that his fingers curve and that his front tooth is a little chipped in a way that she hadn't noticed until she saw it resting on his bottom lip.   
“What’s in it for you?”  
He raises one eyebrow and looks her over deliberately, taking in her whole body and it’s an answer to her question but she’s sure it’s not the only one.   
“Aside from the obvious Ames, I got you this job. If you fuck it up because you’re too busy being a fucking psycho to do it then it reflects badly on me.”  
The fact that he thinks that this is the obvious way to solve her issues says a lot about his twisted attitude towards sex and relationships. The fact that she agrees with him must say a lot about hers.

She nods once perfunctorily and in almost no time she’s up against the wall being kissed in a way that she would have sworn she'd forgotten. It’s the same as before but also different. She’s not so naïve anymore. She knows what this is, two people using each other for something. They've taken advantage of one another so many times before but the difference now is that their goal is the same, their desires intertwined with each other. He tastes of coffee which should maybe be both unsurprising and unpleasant, but it’s an improvement on the alcohol that flavoured their other encounters and in a way seems almost appropriate. Bitterness and jumpy, intense energy. His tongue flicks against hers and she responds by lifting her leg up to wrap around his waist. His fingers are sliding under her skirt and it feels good enough that her head falls back against against the wall and he takes the opportunity to kiss her neck too softly and intimately. It's practically gentle and that's all wrong for them so she grabs his face and pulls it back up to hers, biting his lip. He groans into her mouth and there's something about the feeling of power that the noise gives her that pulses through her body, leaving her so much more aroused than she was before. His hands are moving over her skin more frantically now and she pulls him even closer.  
"I think it's time to take off this dress."

 

She thinks it was intended to be a one time thing but they've left each other insatiable. They're each others' greatest antagonist and closest companion and maybe that says something about the world that they inhabit and the way that their naked ambition has left them ruthless. This is just another layer in a relationship forged from desperate competition and reluctant cooperation and the only thing that still shocks her is that it's probably the closest thing to a real emotional connection that she has. His hands on her skin signal the next battle in their war. They're fighting in kisses and touches as well as their words now and it's hard to resist the pull that it has on both of them. That always existing attraction has intensified and her body almost crackles when he touches her. It's getting harder to pretend that this is about relaxation now. Even when she essentially takes his job he still turns up at her apartment that night and eats her out until she's gasping his name. Maybe it's his way of trying to take back control.   
"Why are you here?"  
He looks up at her from between her thighs, the fingers of one hand gripping her leg and the other hand resting at the base of her stomach. His eyes are curious and he's frowning.   
"Here?"  
He squeezes her thigh to make his point clear and her breath catches in her throat.  
"I'm good at this job. I basically took your job. This isn't helping you any more. If anything, it's getting in your way."

 

"You want me to leave."  
His voice is emotionless, missing even its usual smugness. His eyes have switched from lust-filled to coldly calculating and he's starting to stand up. She reaches out and grabs his hand without really thinking.  
"I didn't say that. I just don't understand. I'm not useful to you anymore. You only sleep with people who are useful to you."  
He's knelt between her legs half leaning over her as she props herself up on her elbows. Instead of responding he leans over her and kisses her, pushing her into the bed. She considers stopping him, making him answer her question but she's not really sure that she wants an answer anymore. They are not the kind of people who have an answer that is clear cut. They hide slivers of truth behind well-rehearsed lies and disguise their true feelings with cruelty and coldness. His skin is hot where it touches hers and she tries to focus on that instead of the anxieties circling her mind. She wants him to stay. He removes his underwear and repositions himself, tearing open the condom wrapper. When they're both ready he thrusts into her and she lets out a strangled moan. He bites down on her shoulder hard and then murmurs something into her neck that she doesn't quite hear.  
"What?"  
He pulls her even closer and presses his mouth to her face, nipping at her earlobe. He thrusts into her again as his fingers move down her stomach to just above where their bodies are joined. She's already feeling overwhelmed when he takes a breath and whispers into her ear.  
"I'm here because we're a team."

**Author's Note:**

> this feels somewhat unfinished so there may be a follow up.


End file.
